


Tell Me Something I Don't Know

by Luniz_Stark



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, I really wanted to write a story with these two, Jameson and Spidey work together, Jameson doesn't know, Not Canon Compliant, Short, This was written at 3AM, a bit OOC, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniz_Stark/pseuds/Luniz_Stark
Summary: Spider-Man reaches out to his worst critic for help.
Relationships: J. Jonah Jameson & Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Tell Me Something I Don't Know

The sounds of the city were soothing to J. Jonah Jameson. The past week hadn’t been easy for him, or anyone for that matter. Between the bombings at city hall and the rising gang violence surrounding the vacuum created in Fisk’s absence, there was very little to take comfort in.

He took a deep drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs, providing a quick alleviation to his stress. The nicotine patches just weren’t cutting it, and he was tired of tiptoeing around Joan every time he wanted a bit of relief.

He was expecting a visit that night, one that was as unpleasant for him as it surly was for the other party. Spider-Man had contacted him wanting to meet with him that night to discuss something “very important.”

Despite his opinions of Spider-Man and his self-righteous vigilantism, he had agreed. Perhaps it was his journalistic instincts, or maybe he really was flying off the handle.

He looked down at the watch his daughter had given him for his birthday and saw that Spider-Man was already 15 minutes late.

It didn’t come as a surprise to Jonah that such a person didn’t honour his engagements. It was probably just his stupid, childish idea of a joke, and he was off laughing at Jonah on a rooftop somewhere with Felicia Hardy, or another depraved criminal friend of his.

He was just about to leave again, convinced he’d been made a fool of, when Spider-Man came swinging in out of no-where, and flipping onto the railings lining the roof to face Jonah.

“Oh good, you’re here, sorry I’m late, the demons are everywhere at the moment-”

It was weird for Jonah to hear his voice. He sounded slightly different compared to their last one-on-one meeting from a few years ago. His voice this time around was deeper and more gravelly, and for some reason it sounded oddly familiar, like he’d spoken to him recently.

“-there was a group of them two blocks that way holding up traffic, I- “

“What are you talking about? Just tell me what you know, and we can get this over with.”

“Right…” Spider-Man said, seeming to need a moment to compose himself. He was breathless and had numerous cuts and gashes all over him. That fight couldn’t have been pretty. But Jameson wasn’t sympathising, it was his own stupid choice to fight crime in such a hands-on way.

“I came to talk to you because I think I know who’s leading the demons, but the cops aren’t able to look into it without any solid proof, so I snuck into Norman Osborn’s office and I found this,”

He pulled a USB stick out of the pockets he presumably had and handed it to Jonah, who snatched it from him and turned it over in his hands. If Spider-Man had snuck into a politician’s office, that was reason enough not to trust him, except that was exactly what Jonah would have done, though of course he would never admit to that.

He looked up at Spider-Man, who was perched effortlessly on the railings, looking patiently at him. The weird, bug-eye goggles on his mask were slightly narrowed. They made him look tired, or apprehensive.

“And I suppose you think Norman Osborn is leading the demons?” he said, almost laughing at the stupidity of it. And people thought he was the crazy one.

“Let me ask you something, Spidey, why would Osborn organize an attack on his own re-election campaign? Do you think he’s an idiot? Do you- “

“I don’t think it was him,” Spider-Man said, cutting him off.

“Then who do you think it is? Please, enlighten me.”

Jameson could almost smile at Spider-Man’s obvious frustration. Let him have taste of his own medicine and see how he likes it.

“Martin Li.” he said, solemnly.

Jameson suddenly burst out in fake laughter.

“The philanthropist? You’re insane. You’re probably just aware that he’s done more for this city than you ever will, and you want to get rid of him because of it! I knew you were slimy before, but this takes the cake.”

“It’s true, all the evidence is on that USB, please Jameson.”

Jameson stopped laughing, Spider-Man’s tone had taken a serious, almost pleading edge. And that journalistic curiosity was still listening, even after Jameson himself was sure he shouldn’t anymore.

“Ugh…” Jameson groaned. He took a final drag of the forgotten cigarette before snubbing it out with his toe. All malice had disappeared from his face. Replaced with a sober look of concern.

Some sirens went off in the distance, and Spider-Man seemed to grow impatient.

“First, I want you to tell me on thing.”

“Alright.” 

“Why did you come to me?” he stood up straight, and stared Spider-Man down. This was a tactic he’d used during his days as a reporter when he started doing interviews. Make them uncomfortable, but more importantly, let them know who’s in control. Keep them honest.

“Because people listen to you,” he said, solemnly. If anyone would know about that, it was him. And rightfully so, Jameson thought.

“And they need to know before Li has time to plan his next move.”

Jameson nodded. He didn’t know quite what to do, but if Spider-Man was telling the truth – which he wasn’t inclined to believe for one second – then this was big news. But on the other hand, …

“I’ll look into it,” he said at last. “But I’m warning you, if this is some sick scheme- “

“It’s not a scheme. Just look at it yourself, now I have to go.”

He stood up on the railings and shot a web at a nearby building.

“Oh, and you can keep that USB, it’s gonna end up with the police either way.”

And just like that he was gone again.

Jameson didn’t know what to think. He was speechless, something that didn’t happen often. He thumbed the small metal object before making his decision. He’d look over it, and if he was convinced, he would discuss it with Robbie, and they would get it printed. If it was true, New York deserved to know.

But if it wasn’t… Well, sometimes you had to take risks.

But still, he hoped to God this one would be worth taking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
